


Moonlight Dreams

by rainalin



Category: Beastmaster
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dream Sex, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-20
Updated: 2000-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruh has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Consensual sex between a man and an animal. Please be aware of your personal triggers. If you have any questions regarding the content of this story, please send me an email: rainalin@yahoo.com and I will do my best to answer your questions and add tags as necessary.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Atlantis Alliance, but the idea came from my own twisted little mind.

Curupira slipped into the Sanctuary on silent feet and gazed down at the sleeping Eiron. With an expression of intense concentration on her face, the demon leaned over him and moved to press her lips to his.

/don't do that/

The voice echoed in her mind and she stared with cold eyes at the animal/person who dared to stop her. From out of the shadows, Ruh padded into the waning moonlight. In a quiet whisper filled with rage, Curupira demanded an explanation. 

"Why did you stop me? If you leave me alone, I can get rid of this pesky human and your precious Beastmaster won't have any more trouble with his concentration."

Beside them, Dar and Tao continued to sleep, undisturbed in the face of her wrath. With a gliding motion, Ruh moved to cover Tao's body protectively.

/he is important to Dar and I cannot let you hurt him/

"You cannot let me hurt him? Who do you think you are? I am Curupira, guardian of the forest and animals, and you are an animal under my protection. You don't have the right to tell me what I can or cannot do!"

Curupira was in a rage and fast losing her temper. While Ruh and the demoness faced off over Tao's body, the Eiron rolled over in his sleep, latching onto Ruh's left hind leg and snuggled close before stilling again. Watching as Ruh gently nuzzled Tao, Curupira was hit by a flash of insight.

"You … you care for him, …don't you?" 

Curupira's incredulous voice echoed in the silence of the Sanctuary causing Dar to twitch in his sleep. Invoking a Word, Curupira made sure none of the Sanctuary's inhabitants would awaken before she was finished with her discussion. As she stood, waiting for Ruh's answer, she cast her thoughts back, trying to see if she had missed or ignored any clues that would explain Ruh's attraction to Tao. A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked at Ruh.

/Yes. I care for him/

She was surprised that he had answered her so truthfully and couldn't help her question. 

"Aren't you afraid that I'll do something to both of you, now that I know your feelings?"

Ruh shook his head slowly and his tail twitched with his movement.

/NO. You won't hurt him because Dar values him. If you do anything to Tao and Dar finds out, you would lose his trust and you can't let that happen. As for myself, I am Dar's friend and he would be upset if I died and you wouldn't hurt him. I can do nothing to or with Tao, he doesn't understand me/

Listening to Ruh, Curupira felt her anger fade and she sighed when Ruh finished speaking.

"What would you do if you could do something?" 

Sensing her sincere desire to understand, Ruh opened his mind and let her see his fondest memory. 

++++++++++++++

Tao leaning up against Ruh, unafraid and comfortable, trusting him to keep him safe as he slept; both of them waiting for Dar to return.

+++++++++++++

Ruh's mind carried the scene further, showing Tao lying beneath his body as he moved his massive head down the beautiful, naked body of his love. His tongue scraped Tao's nipple and a strangled gasp echoed in the moonlight. As his tongue progressed further down his body the sounds Tao made changed in tone to those of arousal and when his mouth gently covered Tao's genitals, Tao shivered with intense need.

/Ruh, please …/ 

Tao's husky voice spoke within his mind and he used his tongue to take the Eiron to further heights of pleasure. The night was filled with the moans and pleading whispers of the highly sensitive man who was fast becoming covered in a light sprinkle of sweat. Finally, Ruh took pity on his fragile lover and, nuzzling the curls protecting Tao's genitals, slowly ushered them back into his mouth to twirl his tongue around them. Tao's body stiffened and, with a cry, he released his seed into Ruh's mouth. 

After his lover had quieted, Ruh released his genitals and returned to licking his body. When he felt Tao become aroused again, he gently nudged his lover onto his fours and covered Tao's body with his own. Feeling his own gentile's hardness, he began rubbing its hardness against Tao's buttock cheeks and crack. Tao's body began trembling with fear and arousal as he felt Ruh's genital rub against his crack. In order to relax his lover, Ruh flowed down his body licking and lapping along his spine until he reached the buttock cheeks where he proceeded to insert a questing tongue into Tao's crack. 

Tao's muscles tightened, then relaxed, around the intruding organ and Ruh pressed in further, careful not to injure his lover. His tongue pressed against the pleasure button and Tao instinctively clutched him harder as he moaned. When he felt that the hot passage was sufficiently ready, Ruh removed his tongue and was gratified to hear the whimper of loss his lover voiced. Covering Tao with his body once again, Ruh's hardened genital sought the hot, tight passage of his lover and pushed in. A gasp of pain from his lover stopped his movements and Ruh nuzzled Tao's neck. 

/are you all right? / 

A moment passed and then Tao's body relaxed and his voice whispered in Ruh's mind. 

/Now, Ruh! / 

With his lover's permission, Ruh pushed in with one fluid motion and then stopped, letting his lover get accustomed to the feeling. When Tao moved back against him, Ruh began to thrust deep into his body. Pulling out and plunging back in he listened with delight to Tao' s gasps of pleasure. Harder and faster he moved within Tao's tight passage until he stiffened and let his seed loose in his lover's body. After removing his genital from Tao, he used his tongue to clean the exhausted man up and then curled up beside his lover. Tao roused himself enough to smooth Ruh's fur and then he cuddled closer to his tiger-lover with a contented sigh. 

/Thank you, my love/ 

Tao's words echoed in his mind as he watched his lover sleep.

+++++++++++++++++

When Ruh broke the link with Curupira, he noted smugly that her eyes had dilated and were glazed over as she stared with unseeing eyes at him. As he watched, Curupira shook her head slowly and then seemed to snap out of it, staring with wide eyes at Ruh. 

"I … how do you stand it when he touches you, knowing that you can't ever have him like you dream of?" 

Her honest desire to know demanded an answer and Ruh lowering his head to nuzzle at the sleeping Eiron's neck. Sighing, Tao turned over in his sleep, relinquishing his hold on Ruh's leg. With a sly glance upward, Ruh looked at Curupira as he curled up beside Tao.

/Who said it was a dream? /

As a sputtering Curupira watched, Ruh lowered his massive head and began to lick and nibble at Tao's neck. Tao slowly raised his eyelids at the sensations and, other than raising his arms to pet Ruh’s ears, laid passively as Ruh undressed him. Curupira staged a hasty retreat just before Tao's first pleasure-drenched moan reached her ears. 


End file.
